Chuva
by Lu Yun
Summary: Presente de amigo secreto do fórum ssd para a Atalanta de Tebas! Espero que goste, moça. [oneshot] [yaoi] [shionXdohko]


**Saint Seiya (os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) não me pertencem, esse é um trabalho (?) de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.  
Não que eu ache que conseguiria tirar dinheiro com o que eu escrevo...**

**Essa fic foi escrita para o segundo amigo secreto natalino do SSD Fórum, para uma moça chamada Atalanta de Tebas!**

**Feliz Natal (ok, estamos em fevereiro) e eu espero que você goste, por que eu tentei de verdade.**

**Lu olhando envolta, nervosa e ansiosa.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chuva.**

_Chovia como há muito tempo não se via chover. A água formava uma névoa tão densa que quase podia ser cortada com uma faca , brilhante, etérea. E cada gota grossa que caia do céu manchava-se de suor e sangue antes de finalmente chegar ao solo maltratado que agora iria tirar vida nova daquela carnificina._

_Entre todo aquele caos, entre pilhas de corpos cujo nome ele se lembrava, avançava de maneira devagar e vacilante um único sobrevivente. Os olhos forçavam-se a permanecerem abertos, mesmo que neles houvesse uma mistura incomum de sangue, poeira, chuva e lágrimas._

_Não sentia a alegria própria dos vencedores aquecer-lhe a alma. Tão pouco sentia júbilo por ver os inimigos jogados mortos naquela terra que para ele seria sempre maldita._

_Mas ele ia procurar, por que alguma parte da sua alma despedaçada gritava que ele ainda não havia encontrado aqueles olhos._

_...mesmo que fechados para sempre._

Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?  
Sou...mou sugu ame

Passos são dados suavemente, tchau, tchau.  
Mas de qualquer maneira indo rápido, tchau, tchau  
O trovão que parece um rugido de leão   
Incita um dispersão.  
O que está havendo?  
É... A chuva vem vindo.

_Abriu seus olhos e depois tornou a fechá-los. Disparou o golpe e viu com certo pesar que agora era o único ser vivo até onde sua vista sobre humana alcançava. Sentou-se no chão entre tantos outros corpos e ficou olhando para o céu, deixando que a chuva grossa lavasse suas bochechas maltratadas._

_Não sentia vontade de se levantar. Esperaria ali, onde a Guerra finalmente havia acabado, que as parcas o levassem ao Hades – na situação que estava, não ira tardar para que Átropos usasse sua tesoura dourada - desta vez, sem volta._

Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!

Eu realmente odeio a chuva, tchau, tchau.  
Queria ficar mais um pouco, tchau, tchau.   
No momento quando a sensação de contentamento foi mudada,  
O leão fez com que me apressasse.  
Isso era óbvio, não! Irritante  
Vai chover!

_Não saberia descrever ao certo o que sentiu ao ver a figura esguia sentada ereta sobre os calcanhares no meio daquele massacre. Por uns dois segundos, em que não havia absorvido a informação dele estar ali, na sua frente, achou graça de que se sentasse daquele jeito, tão disciplinado, em meio à falta de ordem._

_Mas por fim compreendeu, sentindo a mão da angústia apertar seu coração, que talvez fosse o momento mais feliz da sua vida. Tentou arregalar os olhos, mas não conseguiu sequer abrir o olho direito. Depois teria de se lembrar de agradecer a algum deus por isso. Qualquer um._

Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou

A chuva já apagou seu álibi?  
Ele já se esqueceu?  
Isso é tudo que nos dois nos tornaremos?  
Vamos fazer de tudo isso culpa da chuva.

_Quando olhou na direção daquela réstia de cosmo que sentia, seu coração que trabalhava devagar, apreciando o fim, acelerou-se._

_Os olhos verdes se abriram mais que o normal, fazendo com que um corte fundo na sua sobrancelha latejasse._

_Levantou num pulo, mas as pernas tremeram demais pra que pudesse andar._

_O outro foi até si._

_Um abraço apertado, um beijo curto com gosto de sangue do nariz quebrado de um e dos lábios cortados do outro, e finalmente, Shion de Áries, orgulhoso e indomável cavaleiro de Athena, permitiu-se chorar como a criança assustada que se sentia._

Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!

Ligações dele? Nada, nada.  
Lições vindas da chuva? Nada, nada.  
Se meus sentimentos  
Mudassem como o clima da Inglaterra  
Isso seria um alívio... Mas acontece o oposto.  
Vai chover!

_Sussurrou palavras doces de consolo, embora a maior parte fosse mentira. Não ia ficar tudo bem, mas ele ia se esforçar para que ficasse o mais próximo disso que pudesse._

_E ficou embalando-o, sem contar o tempo, tentando aquecer aquele corpo que nunca lhe parecera tão frio._

_-Shhhhhh... Eu te amo, vai ficar tudo bem._

_-Athena também amava a todos nós, e não está tudo bem._

Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no

A chuva fez minha febre voltar,  
Mas ele de repente se lembrou de mim.  
Fomos conduzidos até aqui, agora,  
É tudo culpa da chuva, não, graças a ela.

_Levaram um susto quando ouviram um grito, em seus cosmos, em suas almas. Era Athena, ou o que restara dela, que pedia uma última vez pelo socorro de seus cavaleiros._

_Concentrou-se juntando as forças que tinha e apertou a mão de Dohko entre as suas e simplesmente eles desapareceram, tornando a aparecerem no topo de uma colina, onde se podia ver a grama limpa, talvez intacta._

_Viam também o frio cadáver do último Pégaso, mas não deram importância para mais um dentre tantos cavaleiros de bronze perdidos. Num outro canto estava o corpo desfeito do mais recente avatar de Hades. Decerto não suportou a alma do senhor do submundo por muito tempo._

_-Pobre criança - resmungou Shion. O menino havia crescido como cavaleiro e era fiel à deusa. Morrer como hospedeiro de seu maior inimigo devia ser insuportável._

_Dohko assentiu com a cabeça, sem realmente pensar no assunto, enquanto buscava a menina Athena._

_Ela estava lá, no centro da colina. O vestido rasgado, a armadura de pé, montada ao seu lado e a respiração arfante, como se bebesse o ar em grandes goladas._

Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...

It's gonna rain!

A chuva chama as pessoas e as faz desaparecer.

Um mago mais poderoso que qualquer um, né?  
Nos dois estivemos meramente enganando uma o outro.  
E tudo não começou na chuva?

Vai chover!

_Os dois se aproximaram dela ajoelharam um de cada lado. Shion, com seus dedos finos e delicados, tirou um pouco do cabelo cor de palha que cobria seu rosto._

_-Shion... Dohko... Que bom que vocês estão bem, meus queridos._

_A menina forçou um sorriso, feliz de verdade por alguém viver, mas ao que dizia respeito aos cavaleiros de Áries e Libra, nenhum dos dois iria dizer que estava bem. _

_-Grande deusa Athena, em que podemos servi-la?- A pergunta saiu baixa, como se na verdade Dohko quisesse que a menina não ouvisse._

_-Eu quero voltar para o Santuário. Eu quero vê-lo novamente. Eu quero viver!- A reencarnação da deusa respondeu, mas agora apenas como a jovenzinha que era, perdida no meio de uma guerra, privada de seu passado, presente e futuro sob o peso do mundo._

Ashidori mo karukushite chao chao  
Torumono mo toriaezu chao chao  
Raion ga unaru mitai no raimei ga  
Taisan wo unagashite iru  
Dou naru no?  
Sou...mou sugu ame

Passos são dados suavemente, tchau, tchau.  
Mas de qualquer maneira indo rápido, tchau, tchau  
O trovão que parece um rugido de leão   
Incita um dispersão.  
O que está havendo?  
É... A chuva vem vindo.

_Shion voltou a concentrar-se, apertou os olhos fechados e reuniu as forças que tinha e as que queria ter. "Três pessoas, Santuário, Grécia"._

_Sentiu os pés pousarem no chão de terra batida de uma vila qualquer próxima às arenas._

_Olhou em volta, com a vista escurecida e o último pensamento que se lembrou de ter lhe ocorrido antes de desmaiar, foi como ficara espantado por ver aquelas pessoas normais, fazendo coisas normais. Crianças correndo, mulheres com cestas de compras da feira, guardas marchando e velhinhos rabugentos discutindo sobre uma mesa de damas. Sentiu que nunca mais conseguiria fazer parte da sociedade ordinária._

Dai kirai ame nanka chao chao  
Mou sukoshi itai noni  
Kaikan ga kaisan ni kawaru shunkan wo  
Raion ga isogaseta no wa  
Meihaku No! Meiwaku  
It's gonna rain!

Eu realmente odeio a chuva, tchau, tchau.  
Queria ficar mais um pouco, tchau, tchau.   
No momento quando a sensação de contentamento foi mudada,  
O leão fez com que me apressasse.  
Isso era óbvio, não! Irritante  
Vai chover!

_-Você está acordado?Shion, você está acordado?- Perguntou com a voz baixa, medo de que ele ouvisse e mesmo assim continuasse dormindo pra sempre._

_A deusa estava dormindo em seus aposentos há quatro dias e Shion também dormia desde que os teleportara todos da Alemanha até a Grécia._

_Ele próprio acordara somente um dia antes, com as feridas piores doendo e o corpo todo enfaixado._

_Ali nas Fontes de Athena 1, onde o loiro estava estendido numa das camas de pedra, o ar cheirava a incenso e ervas medicinais._

_Viu os olhos do outro homem tremerem levemente, e depois abrirem-se, para mostrar-lhe as íris coloridas de verde claro._

_Dohko tentou um sorriso, mas só ondulou os lábios. Os olhos se encontraram, e o chinês puxou o corpo delgado do outro para junto de si._

Ame wa mou aribai wo kesu no?  
Kare wa mou wasurete shimau no?  
Futari wa mou korekiri ni naru no?  
Subete wa ame no seitte koto ni shite okou

A chuva já apagou seu álibi?  
Ele já se esqueceu?  
Isso é tudo que nos dois nos tornaremos?  
Vamos fazer de tudo isso culpa da chuva.

_Olhava lá para baixo, além das arenas, nas vilas vizinhas. Ainda não tinha absorvido a idéia de que para aquelas pessoas a vida continuava, sem mudanças -talvez algum luto por soldados perdidos- mas as pessoas ainda faziam o jantar, ralhavam com as crianças e lavavam roupa. Assim como faziam antes da guerra._

_Viu o outro acompanhar o seu olhar e analisar sua careta de incompreensão._

_-Alguém tem que continuar, Shion. A terra não parou de girar e as pessoas ainda precisam lutar pela comida de que precisam._

_Ele não respondeu, sentindo os lábios secos. Olhou para a face do rapaz mais baixo, coberta por um curativo grande no nariz._

_Deram se as mãos e foram andando. O Santuário quase não tinha marcas de destruição e enquanto caminhavam descendo o Zodíaco de Ouro, tinham a impressão de que logo algum outro cavaleiro dourado iria sair detrás de alguma coluna e tentariam constrange-los dizendo que haviam sido pegos no flagra, de mãos dadas._

Kare kara no renraku wa Nothing Nothing  
Ame ni yoru kyoukun mo Nothing Nothing  
Kanjou mo igirisu no tenki mitai ni  
Utsurigi dattara totemo  
Raku nanoni...gyaku na no  
It's gonna rain!

Ligações dele? Nada, nada.  
Lições vindas da chuva? Nada, nada.  
Se meus sentimentos  
Mudassem como o clima da Inglaterra  
Isso seria um alívio... Mas acontece o oposto.  
Vai chover!

_Havia muito pra se dizer. Muito mesmo. Antes de toda aquela loucura diziam que sobreviverem os dois bastava. Trocavam juras de amor eterno e riam da vida boba do Ocidente, para depois chorarem pelo inevitável destino._

_Agora estavam ali, juntos, mas quietos; num silêncio quase palpável._

_Parecia que todas as palavras haviam sido levadas por aquela chuva gélida e maldita que, cheia de ironia, aparecera para limpar os rastros da Guerra Santa._

_Então eles permaneciam quietos. Mãos contra mãos. Corpos abraçados, tentando aquecer a frieza das circunstâncias._

_Desceram até Áries. Entraram devagar como se fosse a casa de um desconhecido. Olharam para frente e viram que algum tipo estranho e irregular de parede tapava a luz que entrava pelo outro lado do salão._

_Chegaram perto e enquanto Shion deixava que seu queixo caísse por uma fração de segundo, Dohko soltava um assovio alto._

_-Acho que você vai ter muito trabalho com todas essas armaduras. – Na verdade a visão era triste. Oitenta e seis armaduras sem guardião algum para as quais o único consolo seria o sangue e o pó de estrelas da única pessoa que poderia salva-las. _

_-De repente ser o único ferreiro de armaduras vivo já não me parece tão grande honra. - Deixou escapar, com a voz cansada._

_-Não diga besteiras, Shion._

_-Concerte-as para mim, então. – Retorquiu, genioso._

_-Você é inacreditável. -suspirou o outro admitindo derrota. O tibetano conseguia facilmente despojar até o cavaleiro de Libra de todas as suas armas._

_-Creio que nós dois o somos, só por estarmos aqui hoje, com essas caras cheias de ataduras, tendo discussões idiotas._

_Shion o abraçou, como se percebesse o peso das suas palavras e sentiu Dohko envolver sua cintura, beijou seu pescoço, e numa voz forte e decidida proferiu as palavras que ficariam girando na mente do ariano por anos a fio, quando se lembrasse de tudo._

_-Eu te amo. Eu vou sempre te amar. Confie em mim._

_Naquela noite eles se amaram, afoitos, frenéticos, numa triste celebração por estarem ambos vivos. _

_E depois, cansados e deitados juntos, abraçados, sonolentos. Encararam-se olhos nos olhos numa promessa muda de que iam se recuperar. E seguir em frente._

Ame ga netsu wo yomigaeraseta  
Kare mo futo watashi wo omoidashita  
Futari wa ima koko ni michibikareta  
Subete wa ame no sei, uun, okage na no

A chuva fez minha febre voltar,  
Mas ele de repente se lembrou de mim.  
Fomos conduzidos até aqui, agora,  
É tudo culpa da chuva, não, graças a ela.

_No décimo dia de sua volta, a deusa menina despertou; já ciente de que lhe haviam sido dadas apenas umas poucas horas para que preparasse o mundo para sua ausência._

_Chamou os dois guerreiros, mandando que Dohko entrasse primeiro. Shion ficou dando voltas no saguão como se tencionasse gastar o mármore do piso enquanto a deusa e seu cavaleiro demoravam a chamá-lo._

_Nas duas horas que para o outro garoto impaciente e trancado pra fora pareceram uma eternidade, Dohko aprendeu a técnica dos deuses para que vivesse " o tempo necessário", como dissera a deusa. _

_Quando Shion entrou no quarto, a jovem Athena mostrou um sorriso pálido e como se estivesse fazendo um pedido banal, como para entregar-lhe o copo de água ao lado da cama, ela indagou:_

_-Shion, você cuidaria do meu santuário para mim?_

_Era a ordem mais suave que ele podia ter recebido, mas ela gelou seu sangue como nenhuma outra._

_Sentaram-se de cada lado, a uma distância respeitável da deusa e esperaram até que o fio fraco de vida que a mantinha acordada desaparecesse. Quando saíram daquele quarto, algo em ambos estava mudado, irreversível. Mesmo com todas aquelas batalhas que lhes roubara a juventude, somente naquele momento Shion de Áries e Dohko de Libra tornaram-se realmente adultos. _

Ame wa hito wo yondari keshitari  
Dare yori mo tegowai majishan ne  
Futari wa itsumo damasarete bakari  
Subete wa ame de hajimarun deshou...

It's gonna rain!

A chuva chama as pessoas e as faz desaparecer.  
Um mago mais poderoso que qualquer um, né?  
Nos dois estivemos meramente enganando uma o outro.  
E tudo não começou na chuva?

Vai chover!

_Ele o olhava partir debaixo de uma garoa melancólica sentindo-se o mais impotente dos homens. Os olhos do outro também refletiam a tristeza mútua. E agora entendiam o significado daquela palavra estranha, "saudade", que uma outra pessoa qualquer trouxera da península Ibérica._

_Ouviu um "adeus" e um " eu te amo" junto ao barulho da chuva. Como se esperasse alguma força maior que o impedisse de ir, o chinês ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos e aí, convencido do inevitável, continuou sua caminhada para longe._

"_Volta, por favor, volta! Eu não consigo sem você". – os pensamentos de Shion estavam confusos e estava sendo estrangulado por um nó na garganta. Alarmado, notou que ele estava mesmo indo embora. Indo embora sem ouvir._

_Avançou alguns passos no chão coberto de lama, apenas o suficiente para que ele o olhasse._

_-Dohko! Eu te amo! Pra sempre!- Gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso, sem ligar para mais nada._

_Podia jurar que viu um sorriso naquele rosto distante, mas estava longe demais para ter certeza._

_Fechou os olhos,misturando lágrimas àquela garoa que apertava, deixando tudo envolvido numa diáfana camada de azul._

_E quando os abriu, havia um arco-íris._

**7 de Janeiro de 2007, Luciana Di Giovanni. **

**1 sou obrigada a confessar que não sei o nome do lugarzinho que os cavaleiros ficam pra se curar **

**o0o Desculpas esfarrapadas, besteirol e desabafos o0o  
(o mais bizarro espaço da autora)**

**Se eu disser que escrevi isso em UM dia, alguém acredita?**

**E logo EU **

**Ah, só pra constar, eu adoro chuva , mesmo que ela seja meigamente escrita como "maldita" e alguns adjetivos que saíram na correção "**

**Enfim, vamos ao que interessa: a música da fic é um chamada "it's gonna rain", sexto encerramento de Ruroni Kenshin (acho) duma moça chamada Bonnie Pink.**

**A tradução foi Glooglada, porque meu conhecimento do japonês é... er... pouco? ""  
**

**Mas eu traduzi do inglês Se continuar muuuuuuuito ruim, sorry.**

**O ritmo não tem nada a ver com o climinha da fic, mas alguma força estranha me obrigou a colocá-la (duas vezes, por que era curta...ops '''). Devo admitir que me decepcionei um pouco com a letra. Esperava outra coisa. Tevia ter permanecido na ignorância   
**

**Se alguém quiser a música, me peça, mas ela é fácil de achar.  
**

**Weeeeeee! Gostei do meu presente e, de todo o coração, espero que você também, Atalanta o/**

**Ps: só para finalizar o cantinho com um besteirol, outro dia minha prima pequena ganhou uma Moranguinho, e eu achei a bonequinha surpreendentemente parecida com a Marin... o.O**


End file.
